


Chase

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things hadn't changed much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

Fang couldn't remember the first time she had chased Vanille through the streets of Oerba. They had been so young, so free... the world had seemed like a safer place there, with everyone watching out for them. At first it had just been the sheer joy of running through the streets. As they grew older, though, it became less about the games and more about each other - Vanille calling for Fang to follow her, and Fang happily giving chase.

Things hadn't changed that much, not really. Even as adults, they were still following each other. That was enough for them.


End file.
